The Computer/Physiology Core functions as the centralized computing facility for the entire Program, and provides intensive support to the research and administrative staff in four distinct and vital areas: 1) hardware, software, and physiology instrumentation maintenance, 2) end-user support and training, 3) document and graphic preparation, 4) purchasing and consultation. By providing in-house computer and physiology equipment expertise, the Core frees project investigators to concentrate their efforts on their primary research goals, increasing the efficiency of the Program.